


DRAGON QUEEN

by ELLEN_DEGENERES_GAPING_RECTUM



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Family Feels, Fire, House Lannister, Parent/Child Incest, Queen - Freeform, Season 8, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELLEN_DEGENERES_GAPING_RECTUM/pseuds/ELLEN_DEGENERES_GAPING_RECTUM
Summary: The true QUEEN of Westeros returned!





	DRAGON QUEEN

The palace crash down at the QUEEN but Cersei was not afraid. Her beutiful daughter was save. It is the only thing mattering for her.

 

\- Quick enter the ship! Cersei says. Marcylla obeyed her mother's order. - I follow you after the war. We will be together forever my love.

 

Cersei watched Marcylla sail away. Thank GOd Tyron parked the ship in a hiden place. -I let him maybe live... Cersei thinks. Then the bricks bury her and there is fire everywhere by the dragon of the mad queen Dany. -MARCYLLA! Cersei thinks. It is her last thought ever but she dyed with a smile on her full lips.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**POV MAD QUEEN DANY**

The entire city is on fire and everyone is dead. the mad queen laughts!

 

-Dany my love! John says. -Look! Dragon dyed from exhaust!

-I don't care! Dany giggled. -My work is done! I killed the queen! I have the iron throne and will rule forever!

\- Ok. John says. -But we need a new dragon. People have to fear us.

-Yes. Dany nodded. -We have to marry now. We can bury Dragon after the wedding and buy a new egg.

 

\- OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!! They stare to the city. -WHAT IS THAT?

 

-You didn't kill the queen. Cersei says. She is naked and on fire but the fire didn't hurt her. She walks slow to the gate and a huge shadow followed her.

-This are my childen. Cersei smiled while the gold dragons fly over her. -Jeffrion my first born. Tommyon he is kind of gentle. Tywion I name him after my father. And Marcyllion the most beautyful of all.

 

Dany and John scream and run away so fast they can. Now Dany didn't laugh anymore.

 

-LET THE MAD QUEEN HEAR YOU ROAR! Csersei commands! the dragons follow Dany and JOhn and they are very fast. There is no escape.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**POV TRUE DRAGON QIEEN CERSEI**

 

John and Dany are only ash now. The mad queens army too. People cheer for the true queen. She saved the city from the mad queen! Her dynasty will rule forever.

Cersei smiled and flips her gold hair above her shoulder.

-Take me to my belove daughter. She climbed on Tywion her strongest dragon.

\- We can live with peace now.


End file.
